1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tracking control of a video recorder/player. In particular, the present invention relates to a tracking control method and apparatus for a video recorder/player capable of reproducing a video signal with an optimum picture quality by varying a tracking value so that the amplitude uniformity of a signal obtained by sampling the envelope of a reproduced video signal reaches its maximum value especially when data recorded in a recording medium is reproduced in a slow reproducing mode, for example, in a still mode.
This method and apparatus for tracking control in a video recorder/player is based on Korean Patent Application No. 96-23170 which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional video recorder/player. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional video recorder/player includes a signal processing section 2 for separating a signal reproduced by a video head section 1 into a video signal and an audio signal and providing the video and audio signals to a reproducing section 3. A system controller 5 controls the operation of the whole system in accordance with the video signal provided from the signal processing section 2 and data inputted through a data input section 4. A servo section 6 provides head switching pulses and control pulses to the system controller 5 and controls the operation of a capstan motor 7 in accordance with a control signal outputted from the system controller 5.
During the operation of the conventional video recorder/player as constructed above, if data corresponding to change-over of the recorder/player to a slow reproducing mode is inputted through the data input section 4, the system controller 5 scans the data and outputs control signals to the subsystems under its control so as to operate them in the slow reproducing mode.
If a viewer judges that the picture displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT) contains noise when the recorder/player has been changed over to the slow reproducing mode, he or she must perform a tracking control to achieve an optimum picture. This causes inconvenience in use.